Through The Ages
by Matsumoto Miwako
Summary: There was always love between Hiroyuki and Miwako. So why are they apart? Because of the the other ones in their live or just because they never had the courage to say that they loved each other?
1. Present

Ok this is the first fic that i'm publishing so I'm a little nervous about the reviews. I'm Portuguese so there's probably some gramatical errors.

**PS: **I have to thank to Neffer-Tari and my friend Ricardo for the help. _Arigatou_

**_Disclaimer: _**Paradise Kiss and all the characteres belong to Ai Yazawa.

* * *

It only had passed two years from the wedding and they wore already a troubled couple.

Hiroyuki knew, from the beginning, that Yukari might be married with him, but she never would love him as she loved (and maybe loves, who knows?)… _**George**_. Yukari always pretended that she was happy, that Hiroyuki really was the man for her, the only one in her heart. But she doesn't know that Hiroyuki notice her red, swollen eyes, she doesn't know that he sees her gentle body getting slimmer, and she also doesn't get that he knows why she's sighing all the time.

But it all just became clearer some weeks ago, when they wore taking a walk in Shibuya. Yukari since she was getting slimmer stop having much work as a model, but she still had the connections.

- Caroline…!

She looked at the man who called her that way, scared and… _**nervous. **_

- Seiji-san?

- Caroline! Where have you been? You never showed up at the _**atelier **_again. We only hear about you from Miwako_**.**_

- You know… I have things to do, but… I promise I'll show up when I have time…

- Good! George sent some drawings from Paris and I wanted to seen them in you…

- How… is he…? – She asked carefully, totally absent form her husband presence.

You don't know? He's with Isabella now. It reminds me of old times…

And there it was, _**George**_. It was always about him.

For some people who knew the truth about Isabella, saying that he and George were together had a different meaning. But not to her. She always knew about Daisuke's love and she also knew that it wasn't the first time that they were "together".

A few words were said and they got back home full with thoughts.

"_Miwako…"_

Yes, since Seiji said her name Hiroyuki was absent.

For some time he forgot about her. No, it was a lie. She was the only one in his mind even when he was making love with his beautiful wife, Yukari.

"_It doesn't matter! I'm married and she has… __**Arashi**__"_

Despite the fact that they, until the first year of high school, were best friends he couldn't forgive the fact that Arashi forbade Miwako from seeing him.

* * *

He was walking alone in the dead night. Yukari started crying after receiving a letter. He wasn't stupid; he knew it was from Paris. Now everything was making him mad. How can Yukari be so selfish? Didn't she notice that he was suffering too? That he was trying so hard to make their relationship work?

Maybe that was the problem. Relationships aren't supposed to be forced, but they require work from both parts, and if she isn't working, is she being forced to be with him?

He shook his head way from these thoughts. He looked around wondering where his feet took him.

Hiroyuki opened his eyes wide. It was Mikako's place. Why? It wasn't supposed to happen!

After thinking a little, he decided to give her a call.

- Moshi-moshi?

- Miwako-chan? It's Hiroyuki… I'm outside, can you come here?

- Ohh! Hiro-kun! Yes, Miwako will come outside right now!

"_Hiro…"_

He smiled.


	2. Future

Miwako turned off the phone, and immediately a weak smile showed up in her pink lips.

She put her coat on and ran downstairs, but when she was about to open the door she stopped. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Since he got married they haven't speak much, and she always tried to run away from that matter in her conversations with Caroline

She opened the door and came outside running to hug him, as if nothing in the world was wrong to her, and pretending that he, Hiro, was a friend just like all the other ones.

Hiroyuki received her in his arms, reminding the smell of her pink hair. They stayed like that for some time; Hiroyuki didn't want to let her go. But he had to. He was committed, and so was she.

In that moment he stopped being Hiroyuki. He was just Hiro now, Miwako's Hiro.

Miwako looked at him with her big eyes and smiled, childish, cute, warm… just the way he always loved.

What is Hiro-kun doing here? Is Hiro-kun alright?

George wrote… I don't know what to do… I thought that, with time she would start loving me…

George was Caroline's first love… Hiro-kun must be patient.

He was being patient! Did Miwako know just how much he wanted to hug her again? Say to her that all was a mistake? Tell her, again and again that he was in love with her? No, she didn't, and she couldn't possibly know.

I think that… maybe it's better if we get divorced.

Isn't Hiro-kun is love with Caroline anymore?

No, he wasn't, he never was.

I like her…

Miwako understood he answer, he wasn't.

How's Arashi?

Miwako looked away from Hiroyuki, and tears came to her eyes.

Arashi doesn't want Miwako to talk to Hiro-kun, but Miwako wants to be like old times, Miwako wants to be… and then when Miwako said that to Arashi, Arashi got mad and Arashi don't speak to Miwako for 2 days… Arashi thinks that Miwako was cheating on him…

You break up?

Miwako thinks so…

And how do you feel about that? – he asked concerned

Miwako looked at him with respect. The little boy that lost his first love to his best friend was more concerned about her feeling then about his own marriage and about his own _**wife**_.

Miwako is ok now…

Miwako and Hiroyuki sit on a bench near Mikako's house. Hiroyuki closed his eyes tiered and confused.

Miwako noticed that he wasn't ok, and gave a soft touch in his dark hair. And in that moment everything stopped. Miwako's heart was beating fast. Hiro was looking her in the eyes and a deep desire came out of their hearts.

In a second Hiro's lips touched Miwako's. Even if it was just once in a life he wanted to know how it is to kiss his true love. But when he finally knew he didn't want it to stop, never.


End file.
